What The--?! Vol 1 2
:* :* :* :* (née Storm), the Inevitable Woman (née girl) with her Inevitable Force Field * * Supporting Characters: * Cameos (mostly unnamed): :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * (mention) * (Mention) * Villains: * * * (in a poster) * (mention) * * Other Characters: * * The * * * Verry Bright (mentioned) * * Locations: * Metropopolopolis (mention) * Items: * * Sore's hammer (unnamed) * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Retirement of Knick Furey, Ex-Agent of S.H.E.E.L.D. | Writer2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler2_1 = John Severin | Inker2_1 = John Severin | Colourist2_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis2 = Fired by SHEELD, Knick Furey has to adapt to his new life as a retired man - unaware that Hydra is still after him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* (ex-agent) :* :* The Contessa : mention: Gayb Joens * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * The :* :* from Hydra * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * expanding hairnet made of vibranium mesh * mention: the * Vehicles: * S.H.E.E.L.D. unnamed unipersonal flying vehicle | StoryTitle3 = Terry Austin's Famous Inker's School Talent Test! | Writer3_1 = Terry Austin | Penciler3_1 = Terry Austin | Penciler3_2 = George Pérez | Penciler3_3 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler3_4 = Bret Blevins | Inker3_1 = Terry Austin | Editor3_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis3 = A fake ad about Terry Austin's supposed inker school | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Black Cat * * * of * Supporting Characters: * Security guard in a bank * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * A bank Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Woof'r'eam! | Writer4_1 = Al Milgrom | Penciler4_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker4_1 = Al Williamson | Colourist4_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer4_1 = Phil Hugh Felix | Editor4_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis4 = A weird story in which Woof'r'eam fights the X-Persons for training and then leaves for a date. Looks like Wolverine's stories of the time. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * Supporting Characters: * Lady * * Villains: * Other Characters: * mention: Fashions by of Hollywood * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Secret, Unsuspected Sanctum Sancyouverymuch of Doctor Deranged | Writer5_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler5_1 = Phil Foglio | Inker5_1 = Phil Foglio | Colourist5_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer5_1 = Jim Novak | Editor5_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis5 = This parody of Dr. Strange is even more surreal than Dr. Strange's stories: He ends up trapped in DC Universe! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * (unnamed) * * * * * * Villains: * * Magik's look-alike's demon who is a look-alike of Cerebus * The (Mention) * :* :* :* :* :* The :* * Other Characters: * Max (from Sam'n'Max) look-alike * Astérix look-alike * Obélix look-alike * others * of Americans (Mention) * Locations: * * * beach at (mention) * * Items: * Vehicles: | StoryTitle6 = Honest John Novelty and Perilous Items Supply Company | Writer6_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler6_1 = Marc Siry | Editor6_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis6 = Another fake ad of... stuff. They sell Marvel-related stuff and things. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Demon Dummy * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}